


Distraction

by spiritsl



Series: Robots in Disguise Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: Power Surges aren't the only things these minicons can provide, and Sawtooth demonstrates this in a pinch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thearkwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkwrites/gifts).



> Blame thearkwrites they made me do this but I admit I had way too much fun doing it.

Strongarm grit her dentae hard as she attempted to lift the tree, securing her hands more firmly into the bark as she tried to pull the Optimus thick trunk into the air. Sideswipe wriggled underneath, gaining literal wiggle room but still thoroughly trapped underneath.

"Ugh, any chance you could hurry up? Hard to ventilate down here..." The red mech snapped up at her, less than hospitable with the weight of an entire oak on his back. Strongarm was too busy lifting to growl back the reply she had prepared for his whining. It was tempting to continue the chase by herself and leave Sideswipe stuck in the jam he'd gotten himself into, but she knew better. Sideswipe would be exposed and in danger here by himself, and she probably wasn't fast enough to catch Sawtooth on her own anyway. Better to lose the minicon for now than lose Sideswipe for good.

Setting her pedes down more firmly, the femme gave yet another haul, making good on her name and lifting the tree slowly but surely. Good thing the situation wasn't reversed or this would have been happening even slower.

"Strongarm!"

The warning hiss from Sideswipe snapped open her optics just in time to see the blue minicon emerge from the foliage in front of them. Almost forgetting herself, she had to strain to let the log down gently and scramble to grab her weapon, taking an instinctive stance in front of her pinned friend. Sawtooth stared them down, not bothering to flee or even flinch in the face of her pointed weapon.

"I don't know why you came back." She said, hiding her genuine confusion behind determination to make the catch. "But you're coming with me now." Slipping a hand to her belt, she pulled out the miniature stasis cuffs from their loop. The tiny loops brought out the first genuine reaction from the minicon. Optics widening for a moment in fear, he crouched down and started to shift his stance in what appeared to be preparation to jump.

"No, I'm not."

"Then are you here to fight?" she asked, keeping the conversation going to give her more time to plan. Living weapon he may have been, but the minicon was clearly not trained in combat. She could read his movement easily. He was looking for a point to jump and get himself in her hand for control, which made sense considering that any other strategy would be a loss with his miniscule size.

"No." he replied, not so subtly eyeing her palm as he set his pedes in undoubtable preparation to leap. Strongarm prepared herself, knowing she just needed to goad him into making the first move.

"Then why are you here?" Sideswipe blurted out from under the tree, more than a bit impatient in his current situation. Strongarm was tempted to kick him for breaking her strategy, but the move worked out in their favor when the minicon flinched in surprise and moved with speed of a new sense of urgency. He quickly explained himself before pouncing just as Strongarm had hoped.

"Because I can't have your friend following me back."

She confidently slipped into position, ready to make her move and incapacitate the small bot in a perfect maneuver. It was almost too easy to deflect the one move the bot had his disposal while she was prepared, and she knew she'd finally have the little troublemaker in custody.

Until she saw that his tragectory was aimed at Sideswipe.

Her next movement was the exact kind of panicked reaction she'd been planning on taking advantage of in him. She threw a hand in his tragectory as he transformed mid-jump, putting herself in the way of his bladed tip to prevent injury to her friend and falling right into his admittedly well laid plan as his handle hit her palm.

"Scrud!"

Her explative came in perfect time to the blue glow that lit up her no longer responsive frame, the minicon tapping into her neural net entirely before she even had time to blink and process the change. Her other hand dropped her crossbolt to the ground in a clatter, her legs moving her backwards so that she faced Sideswipe with the trident Minicon in hand. The stuck mechs expression of panic mirrored her own.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, struggling a little to make use of her own voice box. The minicons eyes lit up as he spoke, his still form betraying no emotion while his voice carried a touch of reassurance.

"I wish you no harm. I simply must ensure that you will not follow me or free your friend to do the same."

Strongarm felt no comfort. Considering that she was holding a very powerful mind control weapon and being forced to face her good friend while holding it, she really had no reason to. Just as confused as she'd been in the beginning, she tried to form another question to stall as she gave Sideswipe as comforting a look as she could manage. Sawtooth gently held her voice box still, speaking a little more softly and directly at her.

"Please, forgive me for this..."

There was but a moment to ponder his meaning before something new and completely alien came through the connection. Originating in her palms, a strange heat filled her viens, circulating through her until every inch of her body was filled with a weird but not unpleasant sense of warmth that reminded her of dipping into an oil bath. Biting her lip, the femme slipped into a haze as the heat started to form flutters under her armor, swirling like a big group of earth's butterflies to form an epicenter in her lower belly.

"Ahh..."

The soft sound slipped past her lips as she registered a new sensation; pleasure. It formed an almost overwhelming swirl in her lower belly, taking her out of the moment entirely and leaving her standing on shaking legs as the feeling started to morph and intensify and redirect itself even lower. The heat returned as her body started to register the pleasure in far more intimate areas, the minicon guiding a surge through her body with careful but intense direction to her admittedly long unused valve. Strongarms vision went white when the sensory units between her legs started to coil so fast and intensely it was almost unbearable, forcing quick moans out of her with every haggard ventilation. No longer coherent, the poor femme stood in an isolated maelstrom of raw pleasure, shaking and sweating and not at all aware of her desparately confused teammate watching all the while.

Sawtooth reached out across the connection more directly than before, determined to end the confrontation and get going. Finding the coil of pleasure building in the femmes belly, he gave it a hard twist, forcing an overload so powerful he had to retract into himself to avoid feeling the quakes.

"Ooohhhh!" Strongarm moaned out long and load as her valve rippled in release, her mesh tingling with charge and stars exploding in front of her as she was wracked with an overload that could have leveled a bot twice her size. Clinging tightly to the minicons hilt, she squeezed her optics shut tight and rode out evert pulse that shot across her frame, idly thrusting her hips in reaction and pulling in deep breaths as she came back in an exhausted wreck.

Sensing that his work was done, Sawtooth hopped free of the femmes hands, transforming into bipedal mode and darting off just as she collapsed to the earth in a groundshaking puddle. Needless to say, he didn't have to worry about being followed.

Strongarm lay on her side in a heap, pulling in large vents and shaking as the coolant continued to drip off her frame in heavy beads. A bright blush lit up her cheeks just above the almost imperceptible smile on her lips.

"...Strongarm?"

Sideswipe spoke up and knew his voice had hit deaf audials when the femme didn't even flinch. The trapped mech couldn't even feel the weight on his back in that moment of absolute confusion. He'd always had a dirtier mind, but even he was hesitant to call what he'd just witnessed what it had appeared to be. But he'd been with femmes before. He knew what caused moans like that. He'd caused it enough times himself to have the sound completely memorized. And not to mention the sweating, mewling, shaking... pit, was it too early to admit that had been really hot to watch? Their sexual tension had always been subtle before, but after seeing that display... he really wanted to see it again. It didn't hurt that the sight of her curled up and happily purring away in front of him was absolutely adorable.

"Hey, Strongarm?" He said again, reaching out as far as he could to tap the femme on the arm. Her optics fluttered open to a lidded glaze, and she looked at him with the bright flush of her cheeks still glowing. Not being as tactful as he should have, the mech jumped straight to the key question.

"Did he... make you overload?"

The answer was formed in the absolute mortification that lot up her face, and in the way that she immediately hid herself behind her hands.

"Oh, sweet Primus..."

"Hey! It's... it's alright." He comforted with a wheeze from beneath the tree. Funny as the situation could have been, he knew it wouldn't really be cool to mock the femme in that moment. She felt vulnerable, and he wasn't a jerk. Besides, he still needed to get out of here. "It wasn't your fault and... we can tell Bee that the little scraplet just got away, no overloads involved."

"Thanks..." She mumbled behind her hands. Not wanting to leave the silence hanging, he coughed and asked another question to break the silence as she lay still.

"Need a minute?"

"...Yes..."

"I can wait."


End file.
